villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Conrad Stonebanks
Conrad Stonebanks, formerly identified as Victor Menz, is the main antagonist in the 2014 live action film The Expendables 3. He is Barney Ross' arch-nemesis, as well as his own former friend and a former SASR operative who was the co-founder of The Expendables. He was portrayed by , who also portrayed Luther Voz in Machete Kills, which was released the previous year that was made as his second villain role. Biography Early life Conrad Stonebanks was born on December 4, 1966 in New York City, United States. He was a former operative of the Australian Army's Special Air Service Regiment, and both Stonebanks and Barney Ross, along with three others, formed their mercenary team called The Expendables several years ago. Stonebanks had a family; a wife named Kristina and an unnamed daughter. Betraying The Expendables When Barney discovered that Stonebanks started arms dealing business since he thought mercenary work is not profitable enough, he was forced to terminate him on orders from the U.S. government, which resulting in the deaths of three other founding members. However, since Stonebanks was wearing a heavy bulletproof vest, he survived the assassination plot. For over two decades, Stonebanks was presumed dead until he resurfaced with his own team of highly advanced mercenaries to take down the Expendables he once helped create. At the same time, he vowed that he would no longer work with any foreign governments since he stated that they are untrustworthy after the U.S. government made Barney to kill him. History Bomb Delivery in Somalia and First Escape Stonebanks is seen delivering a shipment of aerosol bombs to the warlords in Somalia under the alias "Victor Menz". As he arrives at the meeting site by helicopter, both Doc and Ross are shocked to see that Stonebanks is still alive. Ross thought he killed Stonebanks 20–25 years ago and he yells Stonebanks' name in anger as The Expendables start firing at Stonebanks and his team, but Stonebanks is able to retreat by firing back at them. Stonebanks is then in the helicopter where he shoots Hale Caesar in the leg and the back of the chest, wounding him very badly. New deal in Romania and Second Escape Stonebanks is then seen in his lair where he is talking to Albanian Mafia's leader, Goran Vata, in a firefight with The Expendables, with many of his men are killed and wounded. He is then captured by Ross in the van where Stonebanks explains the story of how Ross thought he killed him. Shortly afterwards, Stonebanks' bodyguard Krug suddenly intervenes in a helicopter and shoots down Ross' transit. Because of this, Stonebanks escapes once again and ends up kidnapping the younger Expendables whilst Ross has already been shot down into the river. Final Showdown and Death In the end, The Expendables conquer victory after killing waves of Stonebanks' army. Applauded by this, Stonebanks kills two of his own men to demonstrate how easily it is "to kill ten men OR even would them". He then leaves in frustration to finish The Expendables himself, all of whom have already boarded the helicopter piloted by CIA officer Max Drummer. Ross almost escapes until Stonebanks distracts him with his message before surprising and shooting Ross in the shoulder, wounding him in the process. Having forced his opponent to remove the armor and weapons, Stonebanks engages Ross in a one-on-one brawl after dropping his revolver. Both are equally matched until Ross gains the upper hand before the two men rush for weapons. Stonebanks first manages to get the rifle and starts shooting, but Ross gets the better of him by shooting the treasonous founder five times in the chest. At his opponent's mercy and knowing his undeniable defeat, Stonebanks delivers his final taunt to Ross with his question, "What about The Hague, huh?". Ross fatally shoots Stonebanks before coldly responding with his answer, "I am The Hague", and leaving Stonebanks' corpse to burn up as the explosives Stonebanks planted go off around the building. Personality Conrad Stonebanks was a highly charismatic and ruthless psychopath who takes a habit in expanding his war crimes; upon which he took immense pleasure in antagonizing his old friend Barney Ross during their warpath. He also appeared to gain an interest in art and philosophy, albeit this was part of his agenda to further escalate his notorious reputation against both Ross and The Expendables. Gallery Conrad Stonebanks.jpeg|Stonebanks preparing to drop a bomb on the Expendables from his helicopter Conrad Stonebanks 2.jpeg|Stonebanks purchasing a painting he doesn't even like for $3 million Conrad Stonebanks 3.jpeg|Stonebanks outside his home in Russia Conrad Stonebanks 4.jpeg|Stonebanks waiting to do business with one of his clients Conrad Stonebanks 5.jpeg|Stonebanks engaging in an arms deal with Goran Vata Conrad Stonebanks 6.jpeg|Stonebanks talking to his old friend Barney Ross after being captured Conrad Stonebanks 7.jpeg|Stonebanks takes Barney's apprentices hostage after escaping from captivity Conrad Stonebanks 8.jpeg|Stonebanks speaking to Barney's apprentices while they are tied up Conrad Stonebanks 9.jpeg|Stonebanks attempting to kill Barney and his teammates using C-4 explosives Conrad Stonebanks 10.jpeg|An injured Stonebanks making one last exchange with Barney following a fight Stonebanks' death.jpeg|Stonebanks lies dead after being shot repeatedly in the chest by Barney Expendables-3-005.jpg imagestonebanks.jpg the-expendables-the-expendables-3-conrad-stonebanks-mel-gibson-wallpaper-preview.jpg 6324-1532336916.jpg Trivia *Stonebanks is similar to Sentinel Prime, in the way that both betrayed the heroes (Barney Ross and Optimus Prime, respectively) for their own selfish reasons. *Stonebanks is also considered to be the evil counterpart of the series' protagonist, Barney Ross. *Stonebanks is actually Barney Ross' long-time friend turned archenemy. Navigation Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Vengeful Category:Elderly Category:Terrorists Category:Sophisticated Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Wealthy Category:Fighters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Deceased Category:Strategic Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Mastermind Category:Greedy Category:Evil from the Past Category:Saboteurs Category:Tragic Category:Egotist Category:Trickster Category:Honorable Category:Psychopath Category:Mercenaries Category:Brutes Category:Control Freaks Category:Kidnapper Category:Mongers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Nemesis Category:Arrogant Category:Military Category:Neutral Evil Category:Dissociative Category:Leader Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Thugs Category:Businessmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Homicidal Category:Betrayed Category:Archenemy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Spouses Category:Parents